


The Mark Of Robert Sugden

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Scars, brief mention of domestic abuse, brief mention of self harm, but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has to explain himself when he shows up to work with yet another bruise on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark Of Robert Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on tumblr yesterday and I saw a post by TrashMouthSugden than mentioned how Robert liked to mark Aaron during sex and this was the outcome, enjoy :)

“Couldn't have done it a bit lower eh?” Aaron groaned loudly as he examined the purplish mark on his neck so kindly inflicted by Robert the night before.

Not that Aaron minded of course after a session with Robert his body was often a road map of temporary marks and scratches alongside the dozen or so permanent ones scattered across his torso. 

“Yeah that one’s a bit high isn't it,” Robert smiled sheepishly as he came to stand behind Aaron who was still scrutinising the discoloured skin in the mirror.

“A bit,” Aaron scoffed. 

“Looks like you'll have to wear that shirt I got you for Christmas,” Robert replied arching his eyebrows smugly. 

“Oh you'd love that wouldn’t ya,” Aaron remarked turning around to sink back on the sink pulling Roberts arms either side of him.

“I would actually,” Robert grinned and leant down to pepper kisses across the contusions he'd so lovingly inflicted along Aarons neck and chest.

As he got lower the kisses deepened until he was sucking the flesh just about Aarons right nipple in to his mouth determined to leave yet another mark.

“Robert,” Aaron warned a little breathless from his lovers attention.

With one last flick of his tongue Robert stood back holding his hands up in defence his bottom lip sticking out slightly pouting because Aaron had made him stop.

“Enough,” Aaron laughed reaching up to suck gently on Roberts pouting lip before returning to the mirror. 

He could already see the reddening of his skin where Roberts mouth had been although that didn't bother him in the slightest, it was the bruise on his neck, the one that with his normal daily attire of jeans and tee would be visible for the whole world to comment on.

“How am I gonna explain this?” Aaron sighed. 

“I think it's sexy,” Robert declared as he wrapped his arms around Aarons waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Sexy?” 

“Yeah,” Robert breathed on Aarons skin making him shiver.

And as if to prove his point Robert pressed his growing hardness into Aarons back. 

“See.”

Aaron bit his lip as his hand skirted it's way in between their bodies to take hold of Robert.

“I see,” he winked at Robert in the mirror.

Roberts hand skimmed along Aarons stomach, an touch that once upon a time Aaron could have shied away from but not now, now Aaron knew Robert loved every inch of him, he had the marks to prove it, on his inner thigh, on his hip, on his stomach and chest all the way to his neck. Roberts hand travelled lower still and fisted around Aaron. Aaron thought about stopping him knowing if he let him carry on he'd once again be late for work but as Roberts movements increased he groaned letting his head fall back onto Roberts shoulder, work the last thing on his mind. 

*

Aaron flew out the door cursing Robert for making him late again for the umpteenth time that week, not that he complained at the time but now he was late again he knew Adam was gonna kill him. He was in such a rush he didn't even see Vic until he crashed into her. 

“Soz Vic,” Aaron called as they collided.

Vics eyes widened as she saw the state of her friends neck but before she could question him Aaron was halfway down the street. 

*

“Mate that's the third time this week,” Adam complained as Aaron pushed through the cabin door 30 minutes later again. 

“I'll make it up like I always do,” Aaron said licking his lips and flushing slightly as the image of why his was late flashed through his mind. 

And it was then that Adam noticed yet another bruise marking his friends skin and couldn't keep the concern out of his voice when he asked,

“Everything alright?” 

“Yeah fine you know what Robs like in a morning,” Aaron said in explanation the flush on his face deepening. 

“Eww I don't need details thanks,” Adam laughed glad his friend had finally found someone to make him happy even if it was his wife's brother. 

Aaron grabbed his gloves and hi-vis and pointing over his shoulder asked,

“We starting with the 306 yeah?” 

“Yeah I'll be out in a sec.” 

Aaron pulled his hi-vis high on his shoulders hoping to hide the mark on his neck and set to work dismantling the Peugeot. 

A few hours later, the 306 nothing but a chassis, the pair of them broke for lunch Adam asking Aaron, 

“You coming to the pub?”

“I was thinking a bacon buttie,” Aaron replied wanting to avoid the pub and his mothers awkward questions about his neck at all costs plus if he might get to see Robert if he went to the café. 

“Well I said I'd meet Vic,” Adam shrugged. 

“I'm not stopping ya.”

“You sure?” Adam questioned just in case Aaron wanted to talk about anything which he never did but still. 

“Just go,” Aaron laughed puzzled by Adam odd behaviour. 

*

“Aaron not with ya?” Chas called as Adam walked into the pub.

“Café,” Adam grunted. 

“Course,” Chas nodded ever since him and Robert had got together she hardly saw her son anymore, not that she was complaining because at least he was finally happy. 

“Babe,” Adam grinned at Vic in greeting as he started to lean across the bar for a kiss but stopped his hands flat on the polished wood at the look of worry on her face. 

“What's up?” he asked.

“It's Aaron,” she whispered not wanting Chas to hear.

“What's he done now?” Adam asked with a click of his tongue sinking into the empty barstool next to him. 

“You've seen him today right?” Vic commented surprised Adam hadn’t noticed the dark bruise on their friends neck. 

“Yeah and?” 

But Vic didn't reply she just looked at him letting him work it out for himself. Adam looked down at the bar trying to work out what Vic was implying but the only thing other than Aaron being constantly late was the bruise on his neck. 

“His neck,” he said with a snap of his fingers. 

“Exactly!” Vic cried.

“Come on Vic you don't think......”

Vic shrugged. 

“But he's happy isn't he, he wouldn't not when he's happy right?”

“I don't know Adam, we didn't know before until it was too late and I'm not letting that happen again.” 

She whipped off her apron and threw it under the bar.

“Where are you going?” Adam shouted as she headed out the door. 

“To find out,” she called over her shoulder assuming Adam would catch on and follow her. 

Adam scrambled off the stool to follow her praying she was wrong. 

*

Vic burst through the cafe door ignoring the call of, 

“Where’s the fire?” from a joking Bob she scanned the room and spotted Aaron in the corner.

She took the seat opposite him closely followed by an apologetic looking Adam. Aaron rolled his eyes at the two of them wondering what on earth he'd done this time to warrant their tag team intervention. Vic cleared her throat nodding towards Adam indicating he should start.

“Mate,” but Adam hesitated not sure what else to say, he didn’t want to accuse Aaron of something but how else would he have got the bruise if he didn’t do it himself?

Aaron slurped the last of his cuppa waiting for Adam to speak.

“We're worried about you Aaron,” Vic said softly after Adams pause. 

“What? Why?” Aaron choked on his tea. 

“Come on mate we can all see it,” Adam pointed up at his neck. 

“And it's not the first time either,” Vic added concerned. 

Aaron pulled the collar of his shirt up in a failed attempt to try and hide what they were so clearly talking about.

“You’re not.........”

“You’re not hurting yourself again are ya?” Adam finally asked, the question he'd been wanting to ask each time he'd seen a mark or a scratch on his friends skin since finding out about Aarons coping mechanism all those years ago.

“Nah mate I'm fine honestly,” Aaron assured him somewhat embarrassed.

“You've said that before,” Adam managed to say sadly before Vic blurted out, 

“It's not Rob is it?” her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

“He's not hitting you is he because you know you can always stay with us I don't care if he's my brother but...”

“I'll kill im,” Adam raged the thought of Robert hitting Aaron causing his blood to boil.

“What?! No!! I'm fine just leave it,” Aaron groaned.

“No Aaron we can't just leave it,” Vic complained. 

“Oh thank God,” Aaron muttered under his breath when he saw Roberts blonde head enter the café. 

Vic noticed Aarons eyes wander behind her head and spun around to see her big brother standing in the door way. Before he had chance to move Vic had jumped up from her seat and grabbed him by the arm dragging back towards the table spitting the words,

“You” and

“Sit,” in the process.

Robert tried to absorb the anger in her voice wondering what the hell he'd done. As he sat down next to Aaron he noticed the tension in his shoulder and the slight flush across his cheeks and knew whatever the pair of them, Vic and Adam, wanted from them couldn't be good. He tried to relax back into the sofa as much as possible; he arms outstretched bringing his right foot to sit atop his left knee. The only outward sign of his discomfort was the clench in his jaw. 

“Your sister and my so called best mate here want to know how I got this,” Aaron remarked pointing to his neck and looking at Robert as if he might kill him. 

At least Robert had the decency to look embarrassed Vic thought as she watched the exchange between the couple before they both burst out laughing causing Vic to yell,

“It's not funny.” 

“If you've hurt im Robert,” Adam started which only made them laugh more.

“Will someone tell me what's going on,” Vic demanded sternly.

“You wanna seen as though it's your fault,” Aaron chuckled at Robert.

“I knew it,” Vic cried, 

“How could you Rob your supposed to love him?”

“Vic calm down,” Robert said having to wipe a tear from his eye he'd been laughing so much.

“It's a hickey.”

“A hickey?” Vic puzzled.

“A hickey, a love bite,” Robert offered. 

“I got carried away,” Robert shrugged which earned him a slap on the thigh from Aaron.

“Oh,” it was Vics turn to blush as she processed what Robert had said.

“Oh I thought, I thought……..”

“That I hit him, that's what you thought,” Robert said with humour in his voice. 

“No!” Vic exclaimed. 

“Yes,” Adam nodded earning him a stern look from his wife. 

Aaron had his head in his hands throughout their conversation embarrassed that they’d had to explain the outcome of Roberts love making to them. 

“Oi lover boy cheers for making me worry yeah?”

Aaron looked up at Adam guilty but Adam had a huge grin on his face, safe in the knowledge that his friend was alright and now he had ammunition for when Aaron was taking the piss out of him and Vic.

“Come on Vic let's leave these two love birds alone,” Adam said with a shake of his head offering his hand towards his wife.

Vic looked from her brother to friend embarrassed that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

“Sorry,” she said quietly taking Adams outstretched hand and leaving the café. 

“Well that was.......interesting,” Robert laughed when they were alone.

“Interesting, more like embarrassing, I'm never letting you do that again.”

“Oh really?” Robert teased. 

“And have to sit through that again no thanks,” Aaron groaned, his answer making Robert pout. 

“Fine,” Aaron gave in he couldn't stand to see Robert sulk and besides he actually liked when Robert marked him, like he was staking his claim over him, it made him feel loved in a weird way.

“Just lower next time alright,” Aaron suggested his teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the thought of Roberts mouth sucking his skin. 

Robert pulled him closer, not caring they were in the middle of the cafe, planting a kiss on his temple and laughed gently, 

“As you wish.”


End file.
